Levels
Stage 1 - Bob-omb Battlefield*Top of double elevators. *'Plain with goombas and turtle.' *'Chain chomp.' *'Underneath stone pave through the gate.' *'Down the slope from the mountain.' *'Floating island.' *'The last 2 coins are located in another plain with 4 wooden stakes.' Stage 2 - Whomp's Fortress*Stones moving in and out. *'Jump on the top of a Thwomp (giant blue stone) on stair.' *'Behind a plant.' *'Near falling stone bridge.' *'Stand on edge of the rotating wood.' *'Fall down the slope from the rotating wood.' *'Use jump kick to hit down the tall wooden plank besides the tower at the top and collect the remaining 2 red coins.' Stage 3 - Jolly Roger Bay*3 are inside 4 of the clams in shallow water. *'Another one inside a clam in deep water.' *'Top of a stone spike near Red Bob-omb.' *'Last 3 are on the ship. Mario can get there by shooting himself from the cannon.' Stage 4 - Cool, Cool Mountain#Above the tree at the beginning of the course. #'On the way sliding down to mid-levels of the mountain.' #'Fall down the broken bridge at the beginning, the red coin is behind a prism.' #'Above another tree near the house at the bottom of the mountain.' #'The L-shape bridge on the right of the house.' #'Hidden at the cliff further right to the house.' #'Upper end of the track of the sky trolley.' #'At the end of the broken bridge after a bridge with 2 snowman.' Stage 5 - Big Boo's Haunt*Behind the piano in the first door from the left on ground floor. *'2 of them are on the top of two bookshelves in the second door from the left on the ground floor.' *'In the first door from the right on the ground floor, moonlight through the window is shinning on it.' *'In the third door from the left on first floor.' *'Through the fourth door from the left on first floor. 2 red coins are hidden under two of the six coffins.' *'The fifth door from the left on first floor. Moonlight is shinning on it.' Stage 6 - Hazy Maze Cave*Turn Mario into Metal Mario using the green ! box when getting off from the elevator to the lake. Then walk down into water along the path and step on the ! switch. Then go through the opened gate and jump across two big gaps for the star. *'In the toxic maze, perform backward jump at the wall with green stuff. It is near those bats. The top blue circle on the map before Mario drops into this toxic area corresponds to the position of this door.' Stage 7 - Lethal Lava LandIn the toxic maze, perform backward jump at the wall with green stuff. It is near those bats. The top blue circle on the map before Mario drops into this toxic area corresponds to the position of this door.Collect 8 red coins at the "Bowser puzzle".Stage 8 - Shifting Sand Land*Walk on the narrow path on the outside of the pyramid. *'Hit the red ! box and take the wing cap shoot Mario from the cannon.' *'Run towards the entrance of the pyramid and yahoo-jump just before falling into the entrance, Mario will run up the steep surface and catch the star directly.' ' ' ' '